A Different Type of Mage
by The Divine Writer
Summary: How's the destiny of Earthland going to look now that it has a Sorcerer Supreme who's inherited the teachings of a reality displaced Doctor Stephen Strange? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 01

**Summary:** How's the destiny of Earthland going to look now that it has a Sorcerer Supreme who's inherited the teachings of a reality displaced Doctor Stephen Strange? Read to find out.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Marvel, Naruto or Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _...Prolouge..._

.

" _Here Lies… beloved mentor, friend, and guardian gone, but not forgotten."_

As he stood, staring down the inscriptions of the grave stone in front of him, tears trailed down his cheeks and it was understandable, considering who the deceased man was to him for the years he was trained as a disciple.

 _He didn't have to die._

He knew he could've done something if he'd time. He knew he could have created a cure to the ailment attacking his mentor, the man who he saw as a father, utilizing the fruit of his teachings but he was unable to. And knowing that this man could've continued living life if he was stronger… well, let's just say that he - Naruto _**Stephen**_ Uzumaki- _ **Strange**_ \- was not feeling at a full 100 percent today.

 _Doctor Stephen Strange…_

Even till now, 8 years later, he remembered how they first met, right after he fought with the defecting Sasuke Uchiha.

(x)

He gasped.

" _CHIDORI! / RASENGAN!"_

Suddenly snapping his eyes open in shock and springing up from his bed the bed he laid on, pushing off the blankets that covered his form, he couldn't help but hold his throbbing head, groaning, as his vision came into clear focus.

"Where…"

"You're in a realm that transcends time and space."

The blonde blinked, before turning his head to the source of the voice, easily spotting the form of a silver haired old man sitting in the lotus pose, wearing a blue full body suit with a strange emblem under a red high collar cloak that was fixed together by a strange amulet.

 _Oh…_

And he was floating on the air.

Wait…

Naruto blinked.

 _Realm that transcends time and space…_

No.

The blonde's skin suddenly turned white in revelation.

 _Nonononononono…_

He grabbed his hair, freaking out with his eyes wide.

 _ **Please NO**_ _!_

He couldn't be dead! Not when he had so much to live for!

"Relax kid, you're not dead."

' _Wait…'_

He snapped his blue eyes to the old man.

"What?"

"You're _**not**_ dead." The old man repeated, floating over to him, standing by his bed, with his hands folded behind him. "You're within a dimension that exists just outside of time and space. I brought you here after I healed that gaping wound on your chest, which - by the way - makes me curious, as to why a child none older than 13 would possess such a wound in the first place."

Naruto relaxed.

 _Good._

He wasn't dead, which means that he still has time to find Sasuke and get Sakura to go on a date. However, the fact that he wasn't dead didn't mean he wasn't cautious of the man in the blue body suit.

"Not that I mind the rescue and all, but who…"

"My name, is Dr. Stephen Strange, and I know who you are Naruto Uzumaki."

The blonde blinked, in confusion.

"How…"

"When you arrived, you were already healing but it was done by an outside source that harboured a great amount of negativity, a great nine tailed fox beast that could put most of the other great beasts I know to shame." The old man explained. "Don't worry, I don't think less of you for it, in fact, what I did was add a few extra layering around the wards that keep the beasts influence from reaching you, that way you won't face the fox until you are ready to. It was in doing so that I came in contact with the spirit of two others that were bound to you just like the fox, and it is through them that I know about you Naruto."

The blonde scratched his head in confusion.

"What?"

The old man sighed. He stepped aside from Naruto's view, motioning to a space with nothing there, until suddenly it distorted, and two figures came into view… figures who made the blonde widen his yes in pure shock.

"Perhaps I was moving too fast for you. Maybe _they_ can help explain the situation."

"Hello, son."

(x)

He was glad he met the man because in meeting him, he was also given the chance to meet the echo of the souls of his diseased birth parents, both who passed away moments a few following his birth. It may have been messy at first - as he found out that the man who sealed the Nine Tailed Fox inside of him, which paved the hellish part of his life, was his father - but in the end, when all was said and done, everything worked out for them.

 _He felt lighter than he ever had in years._

A great burden he didn't know he was carrying on his shoulders was suddenly lifted, and it rejuvenated his spirit in a way he didn't know that existed when he was shown that he'd always have his parents love no matter the path he took.

He was happy.

An image of a man cackling madly in victory faded into his mind.

 _Baron Mordo…_

Naruto angrily clenched his hands to fists by his sides.

That bastard was the reason the man he saw as a father was forced to go through the torment in the first place. His position as demon herald of Dormammu was something which not even the doctor foresaw and because of that, he was at a huge disadvantage when their battle ensured on Earth, continued in the Sanctum Sanctorum, and ended in the space which separates alternate realities and their multiverses from the other. And as it was a battle to ensure that the dark one didn't have an escape from his dimension, it meant that he had to fight seriously, focusing all his attention on his opponent and his moves thus, leaving him to an attack from an outside factor which he missed.

It poisoned him.

It was why he looked so antient and frail, according to what his father told him. Back then, he was doing all he could to fight the poison while he was fighting Mordo and the mage that poisoned him. Indeed, the battle may have ended with him as a victor with Mordo falling while his unknown attacker was dispose, but he, his father, was left unable to return to his home reality, a nasty side effect of the poison curse he carried, so he decided to follow the unknown attacker to wherever it was he fled to because if there was one thing he wouldn't do as long as he lived, was let the unknown reality become a meal to Dormammu's never ending hunger.

 _It needed a Sorcerer Supreme._

Indeed, Earthland was host to quite a number of powerful mages however, none of them could stand against Dormammu and his demonic power, and unfortunately for its people none possessed the amount of magical affinity required to be this world's _**Doctor Strange**_ , until thanks to Sasuke, _he_ showed up, and was ridden with the same curse of not being able to return to his home reality as the infinite number of realms and their various alternate universe realities was ever rapidly expanding.

"I may not have been able to save you dad…" Naruto looked up from the grave and at the blue skies. His facial expression was one of determination as his tears dried off from his cheeks. "But I can sure as hell make sure that your death isn't unvain!"

He would be the strongest Sorcerer Supreme that ever existed, and he would make sure that even if Dormammu never did show his face in this realm, he would be strong enough to protect those he cared about

.

.

.

 _Believe it!_

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Okay, things to note. First off, this version of Naruto arrived Earthland Pre-Shippuuden, as in, following the valley of the end, meaning that he doesn't have his Six Paths Sage Mode, his even his traditional Sage Mode, but thanks to him travelling between dimensions, however, his body now continuously absorbs Ambient Esoteric 'Magical' energy from multiple sources, aka multiple universes, so in a way, his body is constantly in a different type of Sage Mode that's much more powerful than his Canon Sage Mode.

 **Authors Note II:** Naruto has the Cloak of Levitation and Eye of Agomoto. On top of that, he now manipulates his transformed chakra in a way that allows him to perform the same magical feats Doctor Strange Performs. This incarnation of Naruto could be one of the more powerful incarnations that existed, and he needs to be because someone needs to be there to eliminate the threat of Dormammu.

 **Authors Note III:** Naruto still knows his Elemental Rasengan Variants as Minato explained to him the true purpose of the Rasengan and how it's incomplete. Doctor Strange helped him improve it. And in case you're wondering about a certain fox, he's still out there but his status as of this moment is going to be a mystery to you as the readers.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Marvel, Naruto, or Fairy Tail.


	2. Chapter 02

**ADKOM… 3 Years Later**

* * *

 _(Somewhere in Fiore…)_

* * *

"By the Power of Agamotto, I cast you back to the realm in which you came from demon!"

As those words were uttered, an inhuman roar quaked a desolated town; however, it wasn't enough to deter the concentration of a gravity defying spiky haired blonde man, whose right eye was closed, red cape fluttered in the wind, and finally, body was surrounded by a golden hue; as for what he was fighting?

Well, it was what could only be described as a gigantic, demonic looking monstrous turtle that was spewing lava from its mouth, getting it at whatever it could reach... that is if it weren't for the protective barrier surrounding the town.

He made some type of odd handsign and magical circles appeared in front of his hands, and a red energy beam shot out of it, at the turtle, hitting it its neck.

"Okay, yeah, I don't know why I thought saying that would sound cool; I blame you dad."

"ROAR!"

Naruto sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, you don't have to shove it hard in my face buddy, I already know he's dead but sometimes I swear, I get this feeling that my old man's pranking me hard, from the afterlife!"

The turtle was being pushed back from the force of the beam and as this took place, the blonde stretched his free hand towards the mountain a few feet away from them, aiming opened palm at the great landmark.

"But enough about me. I think _someone_ needs a time out until I can figure out a reversing spell; hope you won't get mad!"

"ROAR!"

Naruto smirked.

"Well it's too bad, _I_ don't care."

And suddenly what seemed like a swirling portal of sorts, opened up. It was big enough to swallow the turtle and its event horizon was strong; so strong that it caused said beast to lose its footing and trip, something that made the smirk on the blonde even wider…

"So long!"

And with that, the blonde increased the output of power poured into his energy blast, causing the turtle to stand up and pushing it into the portal before it blinked out of existence.

The blonde sighed.

' _Phew…'_

Behind him, there was a golden flash of light signifying the drop of the barrier that once protected the town behind him; and once the people of the town peeked and saw that the damage was over and done with, they started to flood out of their hiding places, led by a young looking male with a grateful expression on his face.

"Is it over?"

The blonde looked up at the skies.

"If you mean whether you can stop sacrificing the lives of people to seal away the raging monster, then yeah, that's over."

Naruto turned to look at the people gathered.

"Honestly; why you people thought it's a good idea in the long run, is way beyond me; luckily for you, the monster can't do any harm where I sent him so you guys don't need to worry about it anymore."

Three years have passed since the loss of his father and if anything, Naruto could honestly say that a lot had changed with him.

He felt sad at first, he understood a bit more about Sasuke's grief, but he couldn't agree with how the Uchiha handled it. He studied, practiced and mastered the spells within the books and Grimoires that his father left him, then he ventured to explore this peculiar world and find his place in it.

 _Oh, and he joined a guild._

At first it was harsh, people weren't used to his type of behavior, but with with a _lot_ of patience, he did find his place. It was the same with the guild he joined, Fairy Tail, and despite being a magic user, he wasn't a 'mage' per say, as he didn't exactly like the 'vocation' - a glorified mystical mercenary didn't feel right - despite the similarities it shared with being a shinobi in the Elemental Nations.

And, because he wasn't registered as a mage, he couldn't 'take missions' legally or call himself a mage. Of course, nothing stopped him from peeking at the board to see the details and go help as a random stranger. He didn't have some of the insurances of being a mage, they weren't obliged to pay him, but he didn't do it for the money anyway.

He found out he liked the place, it was relatively peaceful when compared to his homeland. Sure it had its fair share of wars and conflicts, but nothing like in Earth, where they had three great wars in the timeframe of 100 years.

' _I wonder how everyone is doing over there.'_

Meanwhile, it's been years since he saw anyone from back home, 8 years to be exact. Ever since he started his studying under his father, he never really had the time to think of anyone back home and to be honest, he felt ashamed of himself if anything.

Did they miss him?

Where they even looking for him?

Or were they glad that he was gone?

These were questions that he ended up asking himself from time to time when his mind. His father may've said that it was impossible for him to find a way back but that didn't mean that he was going to just up and give up in his search.

Thanks to his understanding of Space-Time magic, he was able to crack the veil between dimensions, however, he wasn't able to find the one he grew up in; oh yeah, there were many versions of his home he spotted - some of them funny, some horrific, and some just wrong - unfortunately, none of those he found were the ones he was looking for.

Even if it was impossible to return to his home, he wanted to find his friends back in the Elemental Nations and tell them that everything was alright with him and that they didn't need to worry about him being dead. If he was able to at least give them that peace of mind, then at least he would be happy.

 _Back to the matter at hand..._

"How can we ever thank you?"

Driven from his thoughts, Naruto turned to the man who spoke: the young man in the lead, the mayor of the town, who stepped forward; but as he, Naruto, was about to open his mouth and in response to the young man's offer he felt something vibrate around his chest, causing him to pause.

"Hold that thought."

Reaching into his shirt, he pulled out a green crystal that was wrapped around his neck attached to a string that made it like a necklace; he rested it on his palm and a moment later, a spherical projection came to life and on the other side of the projection, was the worried looking face of a familiar someone.

"Yo... Mira-chan!"

" _Naruto-kun; where are you?"_

Heck even the tone in which she spoke was one that was filled with worry.

He grinned.

"I just finished helping a town deal with some 'monster issues'; quote unquote."

"We are very grateful for Naruto-san's help in fact,"

The mayor smiled.

"We were about to offer him a reward just as you called miss Mira-san."

" _Unfortunately that'll have to wait; there's an issue that needs his immediate attendance."_

The blonde smirked.

"Why _Mira~_ I didn't think you were bold enough to ask me for _that_ in front of _all. These. People!_ "

Mira looked at the blonde with a deadpanned expression.

" _The master is currently out of commission and our guild is under attack."_

Naruto's eye suddenly turned serious; his expression switching into one that the townsfolk have never seen on him before.

"Who?"

" _Phantom Lord."_

The blonde closed his eyes and rested his palm on his forehead. Of course he knew who Phantom Lord was; having been a member of Fairy Tail for a little over a year, it wasn't hard to hear about their darker rivals.

He narrowed his eye and looked at Mira.

"I'll be there in a few minutes; I'm on my way."

" _Please hurry..."_

And with that, the transmission was cut. He turned around to see the concerned faces of the people he saved, and their mayor, giving them a strained smile.

"Sorry guys, looks like I can't stay for that Celebration as it turns out."

The people of the town all gave understanding looks.

"It's alright Naruto-san, we understand; your friends are in danger and you need to help." The mayor said, "You can stop by anytime and we'll pick up from where we last left off if you want to."

Shifting his smile to one of appreciation, the blonde waved off to the crowd.

"Until later then!"

And with that he disappeared in an orange flash, off to help his friends out of the jam they found themselves in.

The mayor turned to his fellow citizens.

"Alright everyone, let's start with the cleaning up of our town so that we can be ready for the next time Naruto-sama arrives!"

"Yeah!"

.

* * *

 _ **[Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own the Naruto franchise, or the Fairy Tail Series...]_

 _ **[Chapter Two:**_ _Supreme…]_

* * *

.

Their Guild hall was destroyed.

Makarov was barely holding onto his life.

Truly the people of Fairy Tail were having one of their darkest moments and the culprits?

 _Phantom Lord._

Those bastards have had an issue with them ever since their guild started to rise in popularity. At first they would ignore it, they thought that a little jealousy wouldn't harm anyone and for a while, they rolled with it, until their guild was destroyed and three of their guild mates were down.

 _That was when the gloves came off._

As one, they attacked.

They gathered whatever mages they had and launched an assault on Phantom Lord's main guild hall, or _so they thought_.

Indeed, they were there - a large part of their guild, but the main ones weren't...

 _It was a trap._

And while they were fighting in PL's guild, Phantom took advantage and countered by sending a few mages to capture Lucy while she was on her own because apparently, she was the main objective from the start.

It was the distraction Phantom Lord needed.

Their master Makarov was wounded and because of that, Erza forced a retreat mainly because they couldn't fight to their fullest with many of their members were either missing, or injured, and Phantom capitalized on that distraction and the drop in morale but luckily, they escaped; and thankfully, Natsu - who'd been fighting Gajeel prior to their discovery of the kidnapping of Lucy - was able to rescue Lucy from the clutches of the Phantom Lord mages.

Fortunately, this allowed them the time they needed to lick their wounds and recover on their guild unfortunately… it seems Phantom Lord wasn't giving them that.

* * *

 _(Destroyed Fairy Tail Guild Hall...)_

* * *

The ground shook.

"What was that?"

It shook again, again, and again.

"They're getting bigger and bigger!"

Rushing out of the destroyed Guild to check out what was going without any shame in the slightest was a soaked Erza Scarlet in nothing but a towel. She looked around demanding to know what was going on before she froze as her eyes saw… _it_.

"W-what's that?"

A robotic spider?

A guild hall?

 _Both?_

It was a gigantic castle with slide limbs. It had several flags on it with the Phantom Lords guild symbol, and... a cannon?

Erza was shaking.

"I-I didn't predict that."

The monstrosity stopped on the beach, sitting down and settling its ground with its cannon pointed downwards at Fairy Tail… a canon whose mouth was shining with a powerful dark energy...

 _NO!_

Instantly, Erza stood in front of the guild mates and in a flash of yellow light, she was wrapped in a bulky, white and dark blue Adamantine armor, no longer in her towel, just as the raw magic in front of the canon, fired.

 _NO!_

"I don't care how much crazy defensive power that armor gives you, don't do it Erza; you'll die!"

"Erza!"

Ignoring the cries and protests of her guildmates and Natsu, she stood her ground and readied her armors adamantine shield, intent on taking the entire energy blast and protecting her friends, so she closed her eyes and waited, bracing for the impact.

 _It never came..._

All she received was a simple flick on her forehead.

"Sorry, no daring self-sacrifice for you pretty lady."

And at the sound of a familiar voice her eyes opened, and she slowly turned to see the familiar singular blue eye of a familiar spiky haired blonde looking back at her with a grin and a relaxed expression on his face.

"Na-"

' _Wait… the blast!'_

She looked over the blonde's shoulder to see a flaming portal active behind him.

"W-wha...?"

"Don't try to look so surprised pretty lady..." Naruto smirked, either ignoring or misreading the situation. "That armor really doesn't do you justice, can't you paint it red or dark orange? It would look much better on you like that."

Erza blinked, everybody around did.

"Your eyes are as beautiful as ever, but so much pain and anger, just isn't right." He cupped her chin, staring into her eyes. "You shouldn't be so eager to throw your life away, even if it is to protect the others. None of us would be happy if you died."

She was too shocked to respond or say anything, the entire guild was. The cannon kept the beam going, increasing the intensity, but it was for naught as the blast was continuously absorbed by the strange portal behind the blonde until finally…

 _It disappeared._

Erza blinked as the cannon ceased to fire, the portal continued to swirl behind him.

"W-wha…?"

"Oh, you mean that thing?"

Naruto tilted his head, glancing at the behind him, where the portal was and at the general direction of the castle before looking back at Erza, smirk still visible on his visage.

"Yeah don't stress yourself thinking about it too much... watch and be amazed." He turned around to the castle and stretched his right hand to the sky. "By the power invested in me by Dr. Strange, Agamotto and Karma!"

Everybody sweat dropped.

Naruto ignored this, watching as his portal blinked out of existence behind him and watching it as it appeared over the guild sitting in front of the lake.

"THIS IS… FAIRY TAIL, BITCHES!"

And the and at that, a familiar beam shot out of the portal, right on top of the guild castle, slamming into it and creating a massively explosive shockwave.

 _BOOM!_

The quake was strong enough to force the people gathered to stumble and fall on their butt; unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for the Phantom Lord guild that took the brunt of the damage caused by their own attack - one that slammed the castle to the ground so viciously that it caused an enormous wave to emerge.

Naruto scratched his head as the wave approached.

"Um… shit."

Instantly, the blonde moved and appeared crouched above the water, with his two hands placed flat on top of it as the wave was about to encase the entire town behind him and his fellow mages.

"Don't worry, I got this."

The water froze.

All that remained now was a wall of Ice as a reminder of the huge tidal wave that nearly wiped out the city… Ice that was shattered and turned into a shower of snow and shards.

Naruto clapped his hands together, with a grin on his face.

"Well, that takes care of that."

He turned around and glanced around at his guildmates and the population, all who were staring at him with wide eyes.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

* * *

 _(Phantom Lord…)_

* * *

Jose snarled.

Angrily, he snapped his hand, creating a fist and smashing the surface nearest to him.

"Just what the hell… hit us!?"

 _This wasn't how it was supposed to be._

"I-I think..."

A random guild member, one of his four supervising bodies, gulped.

"I think it was our attack!"

The room was a mess, the entire castle - or what remained of it - was a wreck.

"HOW?!"

"We don't know Lord Jose! All we do know is that somehow, that man reflected our attack back at us!"

None of this...

 _THIS WASN'T HOW IT WAS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!_

Where did this man come from?

How did he do that?

Jose's eyes snapped to the image of the unknown blonde.

 _Just_ _ **who was he?!**_

"Pull up all we have on that man!"

"Pulling up all we have on him master Jose!"

His body was boiling with rage as he sat on his seat.

 _Disappointment after disappointment…_

The one chance at getting to show this bastard guild, Fairy Tail, who the strongest in Magnolia was; he wasn't going to let it slip by passed him, especially because of an unknown… _**factor**_ **.**

"Sir, we were unable to find anything on this man; it's like he's a ghost."

And once more, Jose snarled.

"Then give me a damage report!"

Instantly, his men worked.

"Thanks to the protective barrier around the guild, are systems are down to only 73% sir; although Jupiter's Lacrima is damaged, I believe _Abyss Break_ can still be activated."

" **Do it**."

Ever since they started rising in popularity, Jose knew that Fairy Tail were a problem, however he couldn't do a thing about it without going against the words of the Magic Council which would be bad for him in the long run. He didn't need that so he waited and waited, being patient until an opportunity that allowed him to attack those Fairy Flies by the rules presented itself.

 _It did_.

Jude Heartfilia's call was the perfect opportunity to strike back with vengeance; even more with the fact that Fairy Tail had the daughter of a very rich businessman as a member of their mage guild.

That made the situation with them _worse_.

Fame and now, fortune?

 _Just how long do their ego's need to bloat before they're satisfied?_

Jose's fists clenched.

"Well?"

"Abyss Break preparations have begun Master Jose, now all we need to do is monitor the situation, and wait."

"Good."

He took down Makarov.

He took down their Guild Hall.

All that was left was the pesky mages residing in said guild and if a town was standing in his way, then so be it, because he sure as hell wasn't going to let one measly _bastard_ ruin his plans for the future.

"Activate the shades and have them target that blonde. If he's capable of redirecting Jupiter then I want him dealt with before we activate the Abyss Break."

"Understood!"

He would fire Jupiter again, but chances are that the canon and lacrima were already destroyed from that impact so he settled for the one thing that wouldn't cause him an even more irreversible damage.

He just needed to say something first.

* * *

 _(Back with Fairy Tail...)_

* * *

"Seriously, kid, I didn't know you had it in you."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile, acting bashful at the comment sent to him by Macao, one of Fairy Tail's older mages.

"But couldn't you have held back a bit with that spell? I mean, seriously, the town would've ended up being destroyed regardless, if you didn't have a backup plan."

"Sorry about that, got a little carried away with my come back; now…" He placed his hands on his hips, looking at Erza and the rest of the guild. His voice serving to bring them out of their stupor and awe. "Anyone wants to fill me in on what's going on around, or do I have to be a little bit more _frisky_ to get answers?"

"Well, it's like this…"

"Oi, Natsu," whispered a rather busty, blonde haired female into the ears of a pink haired male who was wearing a big grin on his face. "Who's that guy and just what does he mean by getting _'a little bit more frisky'_?!"

''Naruto!'' shouted the now revealed Natsu as he and the anthropomorphic blue furred cat excitedly rushed over to their blonde saviour who was talking to Macao who was explaining the situation and the pouting Erza. "Where've you been you stupid blonde?! We could've used your help in dealing with Phantom Lord earlier before they kidnapped Lucy and hurt the master!"

"Yeah, well hello to you too bastard." stated Naruto, twitching at the insult as he wanted nothing to smack Natsu upside the head, but he resisted it. He looked around. "Speaking of which, where's this Lucy I keep hearing about ?"

"Um… Hi?"

The blonde male turned to see the shy face of a blonde female looking at him, shyly raising her right hand up in greeting.

She was a pretty one.

 _Very pretty._

Naruto grinned. Instantly, he was in front of Lucy with one knee down on the ground while he held one hand as he looked up to her, clearing his throat. "Sorcerer Supreme: Uzumaki Naruto Strange... how may I be at your service my lady?"

Lucy was suddenly blushing up a storm.

"Speechless I see?" The spiky blonde haired male stood up, giving his fellow blonde his brightest smile, which caused her blush even more. "Don't worry, I don't bite, unless you're into that type of thing."

"Idiot!" Naruto was suddenly smacked upside the head, causing him to look up at the culprit, Erza. "Keep your pants on fool; this is serious."

"Right, sorry, was getting sidetracked… but you seriously need to relax a bit, we got some time before they recover." He got up and cracked his neck. "So you're the one that started this whole thing..."

"Phantom Lord was hired to kidnap Lucy by her dad." explained a blue furred cat as it floated up to the male blond. "She didn't have anything to do with it Naruto."

"Oh, wow," Naruto scratched his head. "That's messed up, but if they're after you then we should probably get you out of the open and think of a counter attack plan. C'mon Natsu, I taught you better, what is the number one rule or body guarding?"

'Natsu' blushed and looked away.

"Never fight with your protected around..." he mumbled, looking away from the blonde male with a small blush on his face, earning a twitch of the eyebrow from Lucy. It was a basic rule, because if you do fight with them around, you can't focus, and if they get caught in the crossfire, you just lost your Job.

"Hey! I'm not a damsel in distress! I'm member of Fairy Tail!" She said, getting in front of the guy she was shy towards moments earlier. It would have been more credible if she hadn't been taken hostage, twice.

Fortunately for her, Naruto didn't know that.

"I know, and I'm looking forward to see you fight, but you guys want me to take this seriously, and I will." His eye sharpened and they swallowed a lump in their throats. "You can ask me questions later, I'd say we have two minutes before they get back on the offensive."

Naruto made a cross shaped hand sign.

 _Poof_.

And three copies of Lucy appeared around him, with one of them going to the back of everybody

"Uwah, there are four Lucy!" The blue furred cat exclaimed in surprise, and a little bit of fear, before Naruto placed a hand on the original Lucy and she was covered in smoke as well, and replaced with an average looking brown haired teenager.

Everybody's eyes widened and she inspected herself.

"No time for questions; these clones will serve as a distraction for Phantom to keep them busy while you stay in the sidelines and help take the civilians out of the line of fire. You are a member of us now, and we won't let them take you, but we can't concentrate if we have to worry about the enemy getting their hands on you." He turned from Lucy to Erza. "You, me, Natsu, and Elfman, we're going for their castle, we will take the fight to them. Everybody else is to hold their ground here and protect Magnolia."

They all blinked and the castle began to move; and the Lucy clones each went to a side to hide, not too well though, they need to be seen to be decent. The blonde looked around to see that no one, aside from his clones, had moved.

"You guys waiting for an invitation?" He ordered. "Yes, now!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

Everyone scrambled to find a defensive position, everybody except Erza, Natsu, Gray and Elfman.

"Why you taking Natsu and not me?" Gray asked and Naruto sighed.

"You have the best defense in here, I need you here just in case Jose tries something sneaky like sending one of his top guns around."

" **You may have been able to run from Jupiter thanks to that mage however, don't think that's all I have under my belt, Fairy Tail.** "

Naruto, everyone mentioned in his team, and the rest of the people of Fairy Tail turned to look at the damaged guild once they started to hear the voice of Jose sound through his speakers. They also noticed that the guild was starting to move in a funky way, reconstructing and adjusting itself until it was looking much more than a spider-like guild...

 _It was now a fully functional robot._

Naruto blinked.

' _Okay, how were they able to do that?'_

He had to say he was impressed.

To be able to turn a guild into that and proudly move in it…

 _It took guts._

" **Hand over Lucy Heartfillia and I** _ **may**_ **consider not ending you all with my Abyss Break.** "

The blonde's ear twitched.

"Not on your life!"

"Are we a guild that hands over our friends? I don't think so!"

"Lucy is one of us!"

And as he listened on to the decisions following Jose's order, Naruto couldn't help but smirk proudly at his fellow guild mates confirming once more that he made the right choice in joining Fairy Tail a little over three years ago.

"We'd rather die than sell out our friends!"

"Our answer will never change no matter what! We'll kick your ass!"

" **Then Quiver in fear for the 20 minutes my Abyss Break takes to charge!** "

The blonde grinned even more, watching as the Robot started to draw something on the air, a magic circle.

"Big mistake telling us how long your Abyss Break needs to charge, Jose. Everyone move out!"

"YEAH!"

And with that, the team of Fairy Tail mages with Naruto leading the lead and Natsu and Happy following closely behind, charged at the partly destroyed Phantom Guild; when they had inched closer to the team, a flying Naruto looked back at his teammates.

"This is where we split up, take care guys!"

"Right!"

And split up, they did.

* * *

 _(With Elfman…)_

* * *

He ran along a pathway with a determined 'manly' look on his face, and his mission? Well, he didn't know yet because Naruto hadn't been quite clear about that, but what he did know was that he would find Phantom Lord's Master, Jose, and make sure that the bastard would ever regret targeting his guild.

"Non, non, non… non, non, non… non, non, non, non, non, non, non..."

Unfortunately, it seems like he was going to have to get through this bastard before that could happen.

 _MEN!_

* * *

 _(With Natsu…)_

* * *

With his faithful companion on his back, he flew into the room linked to the partially destroyed Jupiter Canon and like said canon, this room was destroyed, and it wasn't really difficult to point out the culprit.

"It must've been from when Naruto redirected their attack back at them," His companion, the blue furred cat, commented. "They probably would've tried using Jupiter again but without the Lacrima up to keep it functioning, they decided to go for something else."

"Destruction is a Fairy Tail mages speciality after all!" grinned Natsu. "To us, this is just a normal Tuesday, right Happy?"

"Aye!"

He landed in the somewhat destroyed room with Happy on his back.

"But still, I thought for sure they would be some bastards here to face." commented Natsu, crossing his hands on his chest. "Because, like this was where the Canon was shot from so at least people should've been here guarding it."

"No, just me."

The pink haired man's ear twitched, before a big grin formed on his face as he saw a man with a multi-coloured hair step out of a corner and face him. No doubt this was one of those Phantom Lord bastards.

"Looks like we're going to be getting that fight after all, eh, Happy?"

"Aye!"

* * *

 _(With Erza…)_

* * *

"You!" snarled the redheaded knight, summoning her weapon at the sight of the blindfold wearing, green clothed, portly man in front of her. He had intercepted her when she was just minding her own business searching for Jose, but now that he was here, she was going to make sure he'll pay because... "You're the one who took out Master."

"Oh, the sadness!" sobbed the man. "I could feel Makarov's pain as I was draining the energy from him. Fortunately for you, he's alive because Master Jose wants to see the look on your master's face once your guild completely crumbles to the ground; the sadness!"

It's a good thing Naruto stopped that blast from hitting her when it did, Erza thought, because she was sure as a badly injured person, she wasn't going to take as much pleasure in making sure that those tears in the bastards face were real.

"It's a shame Jose isn't anywhere closeby so that I can see _his_ face once he realises that he's lost."

"The Sadness!"

* * *

 _(With Lucy…)_

* * *

"Everyone,"

Looking up at the skies from her hiding space, hoping that she wasn't going to be spotted by the Phantom Mages, she clasped her hands together and prayed silently hoping that the Gods heard her words.

"Good Luck."

"Don't worry, with Naruto around, I'm sure they'll be fine."

Lucy was scared at the sneaking up on her, initially thinking that her disguise failed but when she heard who it was and turned to the one who spoke to her, Mirajane Strauss, all her worry went away in a snap because this barmaid was one of the many she could trust in Fairy Tail.

She sighed. "Mira-san."

Mira smiled. "Hey, Lucy."

The two of them sat silently for a minute, watching as Natsu, Erza, Elfman, Happy and Naruto, made a dash to the partially destroyed Phantom Lord Guild with the blonde haired male leading the charge. Lucy couldn't help but blush as she remembered Naruto's actions towards her earlier.

Mira gained a knowing look. "Thinking about a certain blonde?"

Lucy cringed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yep, he has that effect on people, always leaves a mark. Some like, some hate, but they remember him." Mira sighed upon remember her first time meeting him. She was just a little bit harsh with him… just a little.

"Ugh, I don't understand! He's like Loki, I shouldn't have a problem with his type! I hardly know him and I can tell he's overconfident jerk that's full of himself… like what's his deal? He flirted with Erza and then with me right after " Lucy paused to look at Mira, who was smiling back. "Oh here I am rambling… you two aren't…?"

It would have been awkward if all that time she was ripping on him, they were boyfriends or something. Mira had said things much worse than that about him.

"What we have is complicated... with him things are always complicated… no that isn't right, he is simple, we complicate it." Mira paused to gather her thoughts. "There is nothing that can be done about, it isn't really his fault."

"Yes it is, he just needs to learn a lesson! We should show hi-"

"Lucy, stop." Mira placed her hand on Lucy's lap. "It isn't his fault, he can't help it. It isn't a secret, but we don't like to talk about it because people try to take advantage of him. He is obliged to be true and honest with others and himself about his desires. He can't lie, he can't pretend he doesn't care. He can't be changed, not for the lack of trying."

"I had no idea…"

"Let me tell you a short story…"

 _(Flashback)_

" _When Naruto joined Fairy Tail he was having a hard time adapting; he was brutally honest and straightforward, and people didn't like that…"_

A younger Mirajane was seated on top of a table with Elfman. She was wearing a skimpy gothic dress and her hair was tied in a ponytail.

From the corner of her eye she saw Naruto trying to flirt with a woman and she slapped him. It was a common occurrence, he was handsome, but he didn't have any tact, and was often misunderstood; it was easy to see that he was nervous as he went to another woman and tried flirting with her too, which seemed to work on the start, but in the end she too slapped him and walked away from him.

She was laughing, even as she saw as he tried to hang out with the guys, Wakaba and Macao, who also made him leave after a while.

But then he came to her…

" _Out of everybody, perhaps, there was no one was meaner to him than me…"_

Even with her brother Elfman standing by her side, she couldn't help but twitch as the blonde walked up to her.

"Hey guys, what you doing? Going out for a mission soon?"

Mirajane snarled. "Fuck off, retard!"

"I was ju-"

Naruto tried to say something, but as soon as she got up from the table she punched him in the gut, hard, then roundhouse kicked him away to a wall.

" _I'm still not sure why I hated him, I just did. He didn't even do anything when I would just beat him up. But that didn't stop him from trying to be friends…"_

Days, weeks and months passed and the people of the guild began to warm up to him, everybody except Mira.

He kept on trying to talk with her, join along on missions, but she would always just beat him of out of it. In fact, she only got worse, more violent… until one day, after a year, he heard that she was going to do a S Rank mission.

"Hey guys," Naruto walked up to Mirajane, Lisanna and Elfman, all of whom were preparing to go to a mission. He wasn't blind to miss the look of concern on Lisanna's face. "I heard that you are going on an S-Rank, I sorta have a feeling, can I come along, just to watch?"

"You…" Mirajane's eyebrow twitched and a purple aura surrounded her, Elfman and Lisanna backed away. "You want to come with us…?"

"Uh…" The blonde swallowed a lump in his throat. He gave Mira a nervous smile. "Yeah, just to watch."

"Me, let you come with us? Why would I let you watch? You're not even a mage!" She yelled at him before gaining a wicked smile. "I'm sick and tired of you…"

She charged at him.

What happened then wasn't one of of their usual brawl fights and squabbles. Mirajane lashed out at Naruto, punched him in the gut, face, kicked him through the wall, kicked him through tables.

He didn't even try to fight back, or shield himself, he just stood still and took it all.

" _If Makarov was there, he would have stopped it, I wish that he was, but he was away on a meeting…"_

She must have thrashed him around for a solid thirty minutes non stop, the inside of the guild was completely destroyed. The other guild mages felt like helping the poor blond, at some point in the beating she transformed into her Satan form, they couldn't bring themselves to get in her way. Lisanna looked like she wanted to help the most, but she couldn't move a muscle, not when her sister was like that.

" _I don't know what had gotten into me… I can't even remember what I was thinking, all I wanted was to kill him. It took a while but Erza finally came back and stopped me from doing something terrible."_

Erza came back from her mission and kicked Mira off Naruto. He was bloodied and beaten, all of his ribs were cracked, his left arm was broken in several parts, it was hard to even recognize his face. Lisanna was the first to rush and tend to him, and seeing her sister tenderly care for the blonde was what snapped Mira came to her senses.

She could be kicked out of the guild, so why?

" _So I took Elfman and Lisanna and we went to do the mission. I remember being more worried about what happened to us than him. I figured that if I did the mission well, then Master would have seen it as just another squabble; that was when Karma came into play and everything went wrong."_

She had been injured and Elfman tried taking over the beast to stop it, but he went Berserk.

He could lose his soul even.

He thrashed around and saw the weak Mira. Lisanna got in between them and tried to stop him, convince him to fight it, but he attacked.

And right as he was about to hit Lisanna, a magical circle appeared in front of her, and took the punch.

Above them a shadow descended, it was Naruto. His face was purple and busted, he could hardly keep his eye open, much less fly. He was still wearing the same clothes, and it would seem that he hadn't gotten any serious medical attention whatsoever.

Mira could see that he had broken off wooden shards and splinters in his legs and ribs from the times she threw him through tables and chairs; he was bleeding a lot.

" _Right when I thought it was all over, he suddenly appeared. Broken, bloodied. His cloak was dripping in with his blood and there was a trail of blood on the ground from where he had flown from."_

Several magical circles appeared around him and energy tentacles shot out of them at the monstrous Elfman and binded him.

" _I don't know how he did it, but he somehow managed to stop Elfman before collapsing. Bust just as he did, Lisanna disappeared in a streak of light right after, I thought she was gone."_

Mirajane crawled to where Lisanna once stood.

"Lisanna…"

Mirajane turned to the sound of the voice and saw Naruto on the ground trying and failing to create a magical circle.

Mira went to him and he drew a crooked circle in the air with his finger, and a flaming portal opened, it showed the guild.

" _He used the last of his strength to open a passage to the guild. Porlyusica treated, me, him and Elfman. The next day he woke up and I asked him why."_

Mirajane and Naruto were laid down on separate hospital beds, Naruto had so many bandages that he looked like a mummy.

She sat straight on her bed seeing that he had woken up. "You came after us, after all that I did, why?"

He tried to turn his head in her direction. "I felt that you guys were in danger…"

"But why did you come? After everything I did?" She coughed and groaned.

He smiled.

 _(Flashback end)_

"He said 'I love you, Mira. We're family.' " Mira looked down, "as if it was just that simple."

"..."

"He asked the master to not cast me out, and forgave me as if it never happened… point being, he can be a bit strange, but he has a good heart. Just like he protected me despite what I did to him, he will try to protect you, because you're family."

She didn't like to talk or think about those days. She still felt felt bad about how she treated him, and the scars that she gave him. The fool was just too kind and too good with his anti-hate ideals.

Lucy stayed silent for a few moments, maybe she had misjudged him?

"Wow… what happened to Lisanna?

Mira looked over at Phantom's Guild.

"We aren't sure, Naruto had later used his magical artifact to replay what happened and he says that she was somehow teleported somewhere; he's been looking for her ever since."

But then before she could say any more, Shades suddenly began to appear outside the castle appearing to be looking for something; they were easy for the mages around them to take care of, but that wasn't what got Mira's eyes to widen in naught but worry.

"Elfman!"

Indeed, it was her brother. She could see that he was fighting one of Jose's Phantom Four from the spot she was through one of the spaces created when the Phantom Lord Guild was destroyed, and he was getting hurt.

"Sorry Lucy, I have to go!"

"But-"

Mira was gone before she could even get a word in; this brought a frown to Lucy's face but as she watched Mira she couldn't help but feel inspired and she had to thank Mira's story for that. She didn't think the mysterious blonde known as Naruto was like that.

Misjudging him was more of an understatement if anything, and more importantly, thinking of the way the blonde fought for the sake of someone that hated him made her think of her own situation and honestly?

 _She was disappointed._

Elfman was getting hurt fighting for her safety, Natsu, everyone, they were fighting for her safety and getting hurt for her, even Naruto - the same mage who didn't know a thing about her - and what was she doing in return?

 _She was acting like a damsel in distress._

What kind of mage was she? Lucy thought to herself; she had to working legs, two hands, and more importantly she had her spirit friends with her therefore not only could she fight, she was also strong too, and even more importantly...

 _She was a Fairy Tail wizard damn it!_

So, why was she sitting down doing nothing?

"Don't worry Natsu," she grabbed her zodiac keys, well the one Key that she had following Mira's lead, as the rest of her keys were lost when she was first kidnapped. "Naruto; I'm coming to help."

Because if she wasn't able to fight for her freedom for herself now, thought Lucy as she wore a determined expression on her face, then how could she live with herself in the future knowing that she could've done something?

It was time to make things right.

* * *

 _(Finally, with Naruto…)_

* * *

He landed on top of the castle; how odd that it was raining in there.

" _Drip, drip, drop._ Juvia is the rain woman of the elemental 4. Drip,drip, drop. _"_

These words, they came from a feminine voice, and he as he turned around to the source, he saw: a blue haired woman with a pretty face, a hot curvaceous body, and a pale skin that did nothing to disrupt her beauty. She carried an umbrella with hearts in them.

She was hot.

"Why hello there pretty lady…" Naruto started but he shook his head; damn force of habit. He needed to stay focused on the mission. "Do you know which direction Jose is? He's due an ass-kicking of a lifetime and I'm the one to give it out to him."

They stared at each other for a few seconds and the female blushed.

"Drip, drip, drop. To find Master Jose's room, you must go through this hallway descend two floors on the staircase and take a right. Drip, drip, drop. Master Jose is sitting in the main control room, on his throne; drip, drip, drop."

"Oh, thanks." The blonde grinned. "You're like an angel, this place is so confusing, it is like a maze here."

He walked passed her, not knowing about her internal struggle.

' _He… he called Juvia an Angel! Juvia's heart is racing!'_

Juvia blushed and then… she began to shake.

 _Juvia wants to make him hers; Juvia can not let him go!'_

The raindrops and water surrounding Naruto condensed into a ball around him, englobing him in a sphere of water.

"Hmm?"

Naruto turned around to see Juvia. He felt no danger, it was simple for him to hold his breath. Instead he had a mini flashback of when Kakashi was captured by Zabuza and he and Sasuke had to free him.

' _Oh no! What did I do?!'_ she paced around, and was about to release him, when an arm went around her waist and a hand grabbed her left wrist. _'Wha-'_

"I'm confused," Naruto whispered from behind her with his right hand flat over her stomach and his left hand holding hers. "You confuse me, Juvia-chan; how about we go on a date to clear things up?"

' _He managed to escape with his own power, and now he's asking Juvia out?! Could he be Juvia's soulmate?'_ Juvia blushed, and the blonde in front of her dispersed in smoke inside the orb. _'What should Juvia do?!'_

Her temperature increased and she began to let off steam. It seemed like a counter attack but, didn't feel like one. Naruto could feel the malicious intent but he couldn't feel that from her, which begged the question: what was going on with her?

But then he remembered, now wasn't the time for this because he was on a mission, so he regretfully let go of her left hand and stomach, and then stepped back.

"Listen Juvia, I'd really like to get to know you better. But right now I got to end this and get to Jose... how about a rain check?"

Juvia's heart stopped.

"Rain…" Her eyes widened and she twitched, "Check…?!"

.

' _You're so gloomy!'_

' _I can't go Fishing or Camping with you around; it's impossible to stay with you!'_

' _Go away! Your rain ruins everything!'_

.

It all happened in an instant. Her energy surged and the water around boiled, she gathered that water sent a stream of it at Naruto's back and it struck him hard, but he anchored his feet on the ground and it failed to push or move him at all.

His lips thinned and twitched, the stream passed and she made it circle around to come back at him.

' _What's up with this woman?'_ He thought as he jumped out of the way. _'She didn't have any negative intentions towards me but now she does have an intention of hurting me… was it something I said?_

The spiky haired blonde analyzed her while dodging the attacks, which was becoming more difficult by the second as she kept increasing the volume and intensity of her attacks; and after a few seconds, he saw it, her eyes, pain, sadness, loneliness. He recognised those eyes anywhere, he used to have them. Which was when he decided to end it.

As the stream of scalding water came back at him, he made a handsign that his mentor/father had taught him - closing hand except pinky and index finger - and no sooner than he did that, magical circles appearing around him.

"Enough."

A burst of cold air came from his magical circles, freezing the incoming stream of water, the rain drops and the floor. As an added effect to this, Juvia's legs were frozen solid from the knee downwards due to her contact with the frozen ground.

Naruto snapped his single eye wide as he saw that.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to!"

He hadn't thought that it would affect her that much, he also didn't know she was completely made of water, but she didn't seem to hear his apology or acknowledge that her leg was frozen, instead, unknown to the blonde, she was having fantasies of him being an ice mage and them being destined to be with each other.

After a few seconds she seemed to come back to reality and detached the frozen part of her, and reformed it again. It surprised Naruto, but now it made sense why and her feet was frozen.

In confusion, Juvia tilted her head. "You had Juvia, then you let her go?"

The blonde shook his head. "If you want to fight, that's fine, but I'm not fighting you. You aren't my enemy, Jose is."

Then confidently, Juvia stated, "This can end if you give Lucy Heartfilia, Juvia will talk to master and ask him to withdraw."

"It is a little late for that now, and I'm not giving you guys Lucy." He sighed and began walking to the hallway, to which he now had to pass Juvia. "I don't know her, but she's a member of Fairy tail and I never abandon my comrades."

' _Never abandon? Never abandon?'_ Juvia repeated it in her mind several times. _'A love rival!'_

She screamed and clutched her chest, completely misunderstanding him, again.

"What pain! What harsh fate! My heart… My heart feels like it is going to rend asunder! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts!" She yelled and then suddenly stopped. "Unforgivable… Juvia will not forgive Lucy Heartfilia!"

He stopped and blinked.

' _Why can't it ever be a simple ass kicking…'_ Naruto thought with a deadpan look in his eye and she shot a stream of boiling hot water at him. _'I'm not getting anywhere like this, this needs to end now!'_

The blonde made a circle in the air above him and jumped through it, the portal closing after him.

She searched for him. "You will burn in Juvia's jealousy!"

While she yelled, a portal opened behind her and Naruto came out of it, then several magical circles appeared around both of them. A magical sphere encased her, she lost control of the water and it stopped raining.

Juvia didn't know how to feel about this.

"Whew, there we go."

Naruto sighed and the magical circles disappeared, but the sphere remained. He stretched a little bit and cracked his neck, before looking at the female trapped in his energy sphere with an expression of loss and desperation.

"You'll be alright there till all of this is over right? I'll come back after I kick Jose's butt."

"You lie, you are just like the others!"

She could remember them all, all of those who would want to be her friends at first but then make fun of her, tease her, and insult her because of the rain she brings everywhere she went. Juvia could remember how she felt with the suffering all her life, she remembered how isolated it made her feel and until Master Jose came, no one cared.

Where others saw her as a monster and freak, Master Jose saw Juvia as a potential, one that he helped cultivate into what she was today and Juvia knew, Master Jose was to thank for that… but even in her own guild, she was still seen as a monster and a freak, by her own teammates and people who were supposed to care for her.

 _Juvia was so alone._

Naruto frowned, and looked away.

"Trust me Juvia that even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to lie, and honestly? That's another thing I blame on my dad."

Juvia held her shoulders, dropping on her knees and turning away from the blonde who she thought was her destined one.

"Why should Juvia trust you when she doesn't even know you?"

It was at that moment that she felt a pair of hands reach for her face, which caused a blush to form on her face as it was turned to look at the single and yet, movingly caring blue eye of the whisker faced blonde who looked at her so very tenderly as he was drawing his face closer to hers.

' _Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygod… is he about to kiss Juvia?'_

"Believe me…"

But then his lips kissed her forehead instead of her mouth, and instantly, Juvia couldn't help but moan in pleasure, swooning in his arms. This wasn't what she wanted, but it was the first kiss she's received in her entire life and it was sweet.

"That's something I plan to rectify and until I kick Jose's ass, here." He pulled away his cloak and wrapped it around her neck, making her wear it. He smiled at how more awesome it made her look. "Keep this. When I come back for it, I'll ask you out on that date and you better say yes because Naruto Uzumaki never breaks away from his promise… Believe it."

And with one more kiss on her forehead, Naruto disappeared of the roof through a portal, leaving a blushing Juvia behind whose grip tightly clenched on his cloak before she quietly pulled it more around herself, sniffing it and then passing out with a happy smile on her face - all her rage towards him gone in an instant with that one move.

"Hmm, Naruto-sama…"

And that was how Juvia Lockser was defeated, and truly 'fell in love' for the first time in her life.

* * *

"Master, Three of the Element 4 have been taken out, and still know word on the recapturing of Lucy Heartfillia."

"All we're receiving is multiple reports of fake Lucy Heartfilia's popping up and disappearing all over the place."

At the report, Jose's eyebrow twitched.

"Fake Lucy Heartfilia's?"

"Apparently, they're all transformed clones of the same blonde mage that redirected our Jupiter back at us."

"And?" angrily snarled the Wizard saint. "Where's Gajeel? What's he doing about this?"

"He's currently engaged in battle with the Fire Dragon Slayer who in turn had taken out Totomaru of the Element 4. Monsieur Sol is the only one standing of the group and at the moment, he seems to be up against Elfman of Fairy Tail… sir, if Sol loses, then the Abyss break is done."

Jose crushed the handle of his throne. His magic power was pouring out of him, leaking malicious intent in the air.

"Are you telling me that Gajeel and the Shades are all we have right now?"

His minions gulped at the magic power, as they were close enough to ground zero to have its raw effects wash over them rather quickly, however, despite the fear they were feeling at the moment, one minion was brave enough to answer him.

"Y-yes master, and w-what's worse, is that the one called Erza Scarlet is nearing our location."

That was when Jose decided that it was time to stop playing with these children.

"These bugs, messing up my building." He got up from his throne. His body was suddenly emitting an eerie purple glow. "Weaklings all of them; I'll clean them up and make sure to show them that there won't be any more miracles."

And with that, he walked out of the room to get his hands messy because if you want something done right...

 _Sometimes you had to do it yourself._

 _._

* * *

 _(Timeskip… with Erza)_

* * *

 _._

Erza panted.

Facing Aria was easy. It might've turn out a lot worse if she was injured from tanking the Jupiter Blast as she'd planned earlier but thankfully, Naruto had stopped her from that and in turn it made her first fight easier as she made her way into unleashing her full rage to the man who put the master in the situation he was currently in.

She didn't need more than one hit to take him out.

And shortly after her victory was when Natsu had appeared before her. He had taken down his own opponent, and while his eagerness to take out their main was admirable, she sent him to take on the one who destroyed the Guild with his Dragon Slayer Magic.

And she was glad that she sent him away because the fight that came after her previous was one of the more difficult ones she's ever come across in her life because she was fighting a man who was on equal terms with her master…

Jose Parlor.

She was fighting their target.

This was the scene Naruto walked into as he exited his portal. He looked around and saw the destroyed chamber, making sure to hide his presence as Jose and Erza continued their fight with Jose easily sidestepping and deflecting every attack sent his way by the redhead and countering with one of his shades.

Erza was doing her best, she was swapping armors, changing weapons, trying new strategies, but Jose was always one step ahead and due to that she was at disadvantage; even with her Heaven's Wheel armor to help ease the disadvantage of numbers, she was still lacking in raw power and experience; and yeah, sure he could have interrupted the fight as soon as he walked in but at this moment, he needed to give her a chance to shine.

She wouldn't be able to grow if he fought all of her battles.

 _Taking a cannon blast head on didn't count as a battle._

It didn't make it any less painful to watch, her being beaten around, she was surely putting up a fight - getting a few good hits and scratches - but nothing decisive, unfortunately, it was because he was so focused on Erza's match that he missed when Mirajane and Elfman walked in.

"Erza!"

When they did Erza's eyes widened in their direction, and she lost her focus, something Jose capitalized on.

"Where are you looking at?"

"Gargh!"

The Wizard Saint launched a very powerful and fatal attack on the redhead that sent her flying backwards, her armor disappearing as she slammed against the wall. She dropped to the ground, her injuries seemed very severe, Jose appeared on top of her and placed his foot on top of her head.

Naruto snapped his head at Erza's direction.

' _Crap.'_

Jose snarled and stomped on Erza's face.

"Is this the great Titania?"

' _C'mon Erza, I know you're not finished yet.'_

Jose prepared to stomp on her head again, but as he brought his foot down, she conjured a kunai and brought it to her face. She moved her face out of the way just in time as Jose stepped on the dagger, it going all the way to the hilt.

"Agh! You bitch!"

Jose grit his teeth in pain and clenched his fists, it hurt, a lot. Naruto remembered when he gave her that Kunai, years ago, she hardly had any daggers whatsoever and he thought she could one day find a use for it.

' _Heh, and she thought it was 'useless' with all her magical swords.'_

"I'll kill you all… every single one of you faeries!"

Jose's aura skyrocketed and Erza rolled away and got herself in front of Mira, instantly swapping into her Heaven's Wheel Armor as she panted with sweat dripping from her head, an injury in her abdomen, and one knee on the ground.

She hissed. "What are you two doing here?!"

"We were hoping on taking on Jose after I took out Sol. Nee-san and I just didn't think you were already here." stated Elfman while Mira, who was instantly by Erza's side. "But forget about us, you're hurt; are you okay?"

"I'm fine." said Erza, teeth gritting as she held her injury while glaring at Jose, whose maliciously magical aura was pouring out of his still form, destroying and dispersing the Kunai on his foot. "More importantly, you don't have to worry about me, I've got this! You guys get out right this instant."

"Who said anything about letting you go?"

They all turned to the growling Jose who was aiming his right hand at trio.

Erza took a defensive stance.

" _Go_!"

" **Dead Wave!** "

His shades gathered around his hand and he shot a wave of purple energy. It all happened in an instant, the wave traveled, splitting the ground as it did, and right before it reached them, there was a flash of light that blinded their eyes, and when it died down, they saw a glowing Naruto standing protectively in front of them - the destruction of the wave having ceased completely.

This brought a look of shock to the trio's faces.

"Twice in a day, this is becoming a habit, Erza-chan." He said without turning around, his right eye was open to reveal a glowing red eye whose pupil was shaped jewel. It it wasn't for the fact that like it somewhat looked like a real eye, like Erza's, they would've commented at how strange that was.

"Naruto!"

"I think this deserves a date… but maybe later, now you guys should leave." Naruto extended his his right hand to the side and made a circle in the air. A portal connecting to the guild front.

"What no, I can't leave, I will stay and help you." Erza said, preparing herself to fight.

"And as a man I can't leave you alone!"

"And I appreciate your help but this isn't up to debate; all of you, leave now!" Naruto said as his magic surged, and he floated. A large, golden, eye-like magical circle appeared behind him, while a searing white flame arc formed in between his hands. "I'm ready to rampage!"

The rocks and debris around floated and levitated and the walls curved inwards from the surge of magical energy, his right eye shined with pure white light.

So that was how it was when he got serious: so much energy, so much power. The air was vibrating and humming from the sheer amount of power, Mirajane, Erza and Elfman shook and trembled.

They knew he was powerful, but they hadn't an idea that it was that much; however, knowing from this feeling that the blonde could handle Jose, the three all gave him a nod before jumping through the portal that he created, and Naruto was appreciative at this, but then he turned back to Jose with a serious look on his face.

"So, it's just me and you now…"

"That changes nothing. I'll show you that sending those three away was the biggest mistake you ever made today."

And as he said that, Jose gathered his shades around him before launching them at Naruto who launched the white flames he summoned as if it were a bolt of lightning.

The shades stood no chance against the flames and disintegrated before it even reached them, forcing Jose to roll out of the way and watch as the flames continued going as a beam that carved a tunnel through the castle breaking through the walls, and continued going onto to the sky above before it finally dispersed.

.

 _(Meanwhile...)_

 _._

Surprising those around, a familiar portal appeared in front of the destroyed guild and out of it were the forms of Erza, Mira and Elfman. The shades have ceased attacking and the guild members were gathered around the shore looking at the castle, however, when the portal appeared and disappeared, their attention was diverted.

"Elfman? Mira, Erza?" This came from Cana. She was looking at the three in confusion. "What happened? Why are you guys even here? I thought you'd be fighting Phantom Lords guild master by now."

"I was," said Erza, dispersing the weapon in her hand to her personal requip space. "But it turned out that Jose was too strong. Naruto showed up and made us leave through a portal. He is fighting Jose now."

"And you guys left him there?!" Cana demanded, concern visible all over her face. "Why? If Jose was too strong for you do you think Naruto can handle him on his own!?"

Mira stepped up next to Erza, defending her fellow guildmates action. "Naruto is much stronger than any of you think. If we hadn't gotten away, we'd only get in his way, and that's the last thing he'd want."

Cana frowned at this, wondering what Mira meant, however she shook her head, remembering something else. "What about Lucy and Natsu, weren't they with you?" She asked and Mira pointed at the shaking and twisting castle, where Happy was struggling to carry the two out and falling into the water.

Makarov appeared behind them.

"Master!"

Cue a large beam of light tore through the Phantom Lord guild towards the sky.

The guild master, despite his injury, smiled.

"I wouldn't worry about Naruto-kun; he seems to be able to handle himself pretty well."

"But master!"

Makarov raised his hand, silencing any protest.

"Trust in your guild mate to handle things. Right now we should be focused on easing the tension caused by Phantom Lord's attack."

Cana turned to the guild.

"If you say so master…"

.

 _(Back to the fight…)_

.

Jose's eyes narrowed.

' _I don't know what that was but I better not let any attack like that hit me...'_

He sent more shades, but they all disintegrated upon getting near the light of Agamotto, much to his charging. He gathered an enormous amount of shades around his hand and used them to fire a beam. A dome of energy appeared around Naruto and the beam struck it, violently, the surroundings cracked under the pressure, but the dome held strong while what'd attacked it disappeared.

The entire castle shook.

"By the seven suns of Cinnabus!" Naruto chanted, one of his father's favorite spells, and a large magical appeared in front of him, and from it a beam of searing red flames shot out a Jose, who once again narrowly avoided them, watching as the flames carved another tunnel through the castle, this time different, larger, and unlike the first one which was smooth, this one left the stones and walls glowing, and half of Jose's body burned just from the proximity of it.

Jose groaned in pain, "Wait, stop! I give up! Don't kill me!"

The blonde took off in flight towards Jose, it was troublesome without his cloak, but he managed and landed in front of the downed Wizard Saint. Then he crossed both his hands over his chest and glared down at Phantom Lords Guild Master.

"You attack my guild, my family and simply give up?! You shouldn't surrender to me, you will go to the guild, kneel and beg them for forgiveness." His aura was burning Jose as he approached. He knew very well that his holy aura was painful for dark wizards.

The light of Agamotto and his flames were toxic for dark wizards, he rarely used them though. It was something he took reserved for occasions such as this, with bastards who would dare harm his family.

"And then _maybe_ , I'll consider sparing your life."

However, rather than giving into the crippling fear he felt as he was feeling the power of the man before him, Jose's magical energy skyrocketed in pure righteous anger, mirroring the expression on his face.

"How… how dare you… how dare you look down on me!"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, feeling the power from the mage and watching as said mage slowly stood on his two feet. He wasn't as afraid as this wizard was trying to make him out to be.

' _That's the spirit!'_

His left eye widened slightly, though, as he read Jose's mind, watching as the wizard saint gathered his shades and quickly used them to destroy the floor below him.

"Hmm… alright, I'll play along."

And rather than stop said wizard saint, the blonde floated downwards and followed Jose. The interior of the guild was distorted and damaged beyond recognition; unrecognisable from the effects of Naruto's magic.

He didn't care about what Jose was doing or if what he was doing was going to make him more powerful than what he was, it just wouldn't make a difference. So he stood by and watched as Jose made his way towards the cracked Lacrima.

Around half of it was filled.

Jose placed his hands on it and it began to slowly drain. Naruto closed his right eye and lowered his magic as he waited. He could've ended it right then and there, Jose was taking his sweet ass time, but after around two minutes of waiting, he was done, and his aura was higher and stronger than it had ever been before.

"Hehehehe…" the wizard started saint laughed maniacally. "Hehehehahahahahaha! The power, I feel it soaring through my very being!"

Jose created several shades and sent them at Naruto who opened his right eye again, making the magical circle behind him and sphere around him reappear and when the shades reached him, they dispersed, but Jose wasn't deterred by this.

He created even more shades, condensed them around his hand and shot them as a beam, but no effect. "Huh? What, why isn't it working?!"

"Simple, you increased your magic power, but your skill and magic techniques are the same. Your shades won't get any stronger than this." Naruto shook his head. "Man, this is just sad now, you're just embarrassing yourself! Let me put you out of your misery."

Naruto, with his closed eye opened once more, revealing the red underneath, opened his right hand at Jose and several magical circles appeared in front of it, one bigger than the other.

' _This can't be! Just who is this guy?!'_ Jose thought and created several more shades in a last effort to defeat the blond _,_ unfortunately nothing worked.

"Well, that's easy." Naruto grinned, answering as if reading Jose's mind, just as a bright light began to overtake the castle. "I am **_Supreme_**!"

And with that, there was a bright explosion...

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **End.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Author's Note:** Well, it came out late, but it's out, and as a reward for being patient with me, you guys get a very, _very_ LONG chapter; honestly the longest chapter I've ever posted in any site in my life; hope you guys enjoy and appreciate it, just like I enjoyed and appreciated the help I got from a fellow author and Co-Creator of this story: **Vt Creator.** Without his help, I don't think I would've come this far along in the chapter. He's responsible for over 50% of the crafting so do me a favour and do check out his stories from time to time. He's an awesome author.

* * *

 _Now, a word from Vt Creator..._

* * *

 **Vt's note -** This was very fun to write, gosh we bashed our heads figuring this thing out, but it all worked out in the end and we managed to make things fit.

We felt really bad about writing that flashback and scene of Mira, no we aren't bashing anybody. I love Mirajane and it really hurt us to have her do that and torture Naruto, but it all works out for the best. It will probably never come up, but the reason she hated him was her inner demons subconscious, self preservation response to his inner light and the Eye of Agamotto.

The eye of Agomotto is implanted into Naruto's right eye by the way.

* * *

 **Divine Writer -** In other news, this is a shout out for you guys to check out my new Naruto/One Piece Story: **Scourge of the Seas** featuring a chakra Naruto being the Student of Dragon and Joining the Straw Hats. Hope to get more likes for that story just like I hope to get more likes for this story…

* * *

 _Peace._


End file.
